Alternative
by GlitterBlackQueen
Summary: What would happen if five girls from our world suddenly found themselves in the pokemon world?
1. Prologue

"Dare?" said a girl as she sees a faded figure not to far from her. It was just her and the figure in a space filled only with darkness. Whatever it was, it was trying to reach out to her...it was calling her name...it was asking for help.

"Tsuki ga watashi...yonderu"

The figure reached out its hand. The girl walked towards it and was just about to grab its hand when they heard and evil laugh. A shadow suddenly appeared and covered the girl with it's darkness.

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"A dream?"

At a certain place, a girl named Anna was walking home from a cosplay convention with a childish smile on her face, she was also wearing some sort of disguise for reasons that will be revealed later in the story. She was passing by a certain alley when something dropped on her head and fell to the floor.

"Ouch. What was that?"-Anna

When she took the object, it turned out to be a pokeball, a crystal pokeball. It was unusual for it to be at a place like that. The ball suddenly started glowing.

"Uwaaaah!"-Anna

At the same time, there was a girl named Von who was also walking home from the same convention without any expression on her face. She looked bored, and only a few people could actually understand her. She was walking pass an alley when she suddenly slipped on something.

"Ouch. What the heck?"-Von

She stood and picked up whatever it was she stepped on. It turned out to be a pokeball, a golden pokeball. She was confused but she remained expressionless. As the ball began to glow, she still had no expression but she was actually getting a bit nervous.

At a different place at the same time, a girl named Rea was also walking home from that same convention. She was passing some alley when she tripped on something. As she was still laying on the floor, she looked infront of her and saw a silver pokeball. She stood and picked it up. She was curious why a something like that would end up there.

As she continued to stare at it, it suddenly started glowing.

At that very time, a girl named Story was walking home from the same convention after buying some ice cream. As she was passing by an alley, something suddenly dropped on her ice cream. It was a pokeball, a diamond pokeball.

"Of all places, why did it have to land on my ice cream?"-Story

The pokeball suddenly started glowing but her expression didn't seem to change at all.

As a girl named Hannah was walking home from the same convention, she was passing by an alley. Something suddenly caught her attention. It was shining. She got curious and began to move closer to whatever it was. It turned out to be an emerald pokeball.

"Why would this be here?"-Hannah

She picked up the ball and it suddenly started to glow. Hannah didn't know what would happen or what she would do.

As the five pokeballs began to glow in unison, they all opened at the same time. The five girls were suddenly sucked in. The ball closed and slowly began to disappear.

Five girls who haven't met are about to face their destiny. Fate will bring them together and together let them face the greatest challenge they will face in their lives. Where will these five girls go? Will they really be able to return home?


	2. Chapter 1

"Yue! Time to get up!"

The girl reffered to as Yue slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She quickly got up when she realized that she had no idea where this place was. And she knew that her name wasn't even Yue. She looked around once more and realized something, wherever she was, it was completely identical to her room. She walked towards a door and opened it. She went to the balcony and looked around. Everything was the same as her house, but she noticed something that shocked her. There were pokemon all over their garden.

"You have got to be kidding me"-Yue

She closed her eyes and felt a soft breeze. She suddenly saw images flashing in her mind. They were memories, but she knew that those certainly weren't her memories. She quickly ran inside and looked at a mirror. The girl infront of her...it wasn't her. It was as if she was in someone else's body.

"Oh well. Might as well just play along"-Yue

Everything was a mystery and yet she didn't care about it at all and just decided to play along with whatever was happening with her life. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick bubble bath. She got dressed and put on her white cat ears and tail. She quickly went downstairs and saw a lady cooking something.

"Ohio~"-Yue

"Good morning Princess, mommy made breakfast for you"-Mom

Yue quickly sat down and started eating. She was in a hurry because she wanted to look around, so she chocked. Her mom quickly gave her a glass of water. Yue drank it all and gave out a sigh as a sign of releaf.

"Okaa-sama, I'm going outside for a bit"-Yue

"Be careful Princess"-Mom

Yue quickly ran outside the house and headed towards the garden. As soon as she got there, a Torchic suddenly jumped on her, causing her to loose her balance and fall to the ground. She sat down and grabbed Torchic. She looked at it closely as Torchic became confused. Yue's expression suddenly lightened up.

"Kawaii~"-Yue as she gave Torchic a hug

She stood up and went to take a walk while still carying her Torchic. The memories of whoever owned the body she was in was slowly being playing in her head until it became complete. She didn't really care about any of it and just played along. As she was skipping happily, Torchic suddenly jumped into some bushes.

"Hey wait!"-Yue

On the other hand, a boy named Ruby was taking a walk when he heard something rustling in the bushes, and he saw two ears poking out. "Is that a pokemon?" Ruby sweatdropped as he took out his pokeball.

"Only one way to find out"

He threw his pokeball and it hit the head-

"OUCH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ruby sweatdropped as a girl with cat ears popped out of the bush.

"It's dangerous to run around throwing pokeballs at other people you jerk!"

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"Are you a person or a pokemon?"-Ruby asked as he sweatdropped again

"I'M A PERSON YOU CREEP!"- the girl screamed in frustration as she grabbed the pokeball and threw it back at Ruby straight to the face.

"What do you think you're doing?"-Ruby

"I should be saying the same thing to you!"

Their argument was interrupted when the girl's Torchic came and went back to her. The girl gave the Torchic a hug.

"I was looking for you everywhere"

As the girl was distracted, Ruby took his chance to just leave and pretend as if nothing happened. But he failed in his attempt.

"And where do you think you're going?"-as she puts Torchic back in its pokeball

"Away from you"-Ruby

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily"

As Ruby kept on walking, the girl would just follow her to where ever he was going. She kept on going on and on about following him to get something she can use for blackmail so that she could get back at him for hurting her pride.

But it suddenly got quiet which made Ruby curious and look back at the girl. She was no longer there. She suddenly disappeared which made Ruby worry that something may have happened to the mysterious girl.

"Oh great! My conscience is going to kill me if something bad happened to that stupid girl"

On the other hand, with Yue's side of the story, as she was following the annoying jerk who threw a pokeball at her, she suddenly heard a voice calling out to her.

"Yue"-?

"Dare?"-Yue thought

She had a bad feeling that something might happen, she wanted to ignore the voice but it was if she was under some sort of trance. She couldn't help but follow the voice and go wherever she was leading her. It was as if her body would no longer listen to her, like it somehow has a mind of its own.

Yue stopped on her tracks when she felt someone grab her shoulders. He forcibly made her faced him, the boy was none other than Ruby with a worried expression on his face.

"Why did you disappear all of a sudden?"-Ruby

"..."

"Are you listening to me?"-Ruby as she shook Yue

As soon as Yue regained her senses, she suddenly fainted. Ruby didn't know what to do. He had no idea where Yue lived either. He had no other choice, he carried Yue and decided to bring her to the nearest pokemon center...but something was telling Ruby that he may be making a wrong decision.

"I choose you, Altaria"

He quickly got on Altaria and commanded it to fly towards Oldale town. He couldn't possibly bring her to Petalburg, where he lived, what would his parents say? Oldale town was the nearest town to Petalburg so he thought that he could leave the girl who's name he didn't know yet at the pokemon center and visit her if ever she doesn't wake up today.

"Oh my! What happened?"-Nurse Joy

"I don't know myself. She just suddenly fainted"-Ruby

"Take her to the room up stairs, I'll watch over her. You should head home, it's getting dark. You're parents are probably worried"-Nurse Joy

"I'll come to visit tomorrow"-Ruby

"Ocean! Wakey, wakey my adorable little sister. It's a bright and wonderful new day"-?

The girl reffered to as Ocean woke up to the irritating noise which desturbed her sleep. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room, her room was supposed to be Japanese-style. But the room she was in at the moment was modern, and she knew for a fact that her name certainly wasn't Ocean.

She closed her eyes as images popped into her mind. Slowly, all the memories were complete. Memories that she knew certainly wasn't hers, she was now living someone else's life for some unknown reason. But she knew that there was something behind it, and she had to find out what it was. With that thought in mind, she decided to play along and maintain the personality of whoever's life she was living so that no one would doubt anything. She didn't mind though, because she sometimes acts the way the Ocean girl acts as well.

She took a bath and got dressed, not forgetting to wear her hood which covered half of her face. When she got down, he saw a tall boy cooking breakfast. She concluded that it was her supposedly brother who stupidly woke her up. And since she was an otaku, she knew who it was. Her brother is the gym leader of Sootopolis...Wallace. She knew immediately that she was in the pokemon world.

"Good morning my dear sister"-Wallace

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"I take that as a 'Good morning'"-Wallace

Ocean was not someone who talks alot. She would usually talk to others using eye contact, and her brother could never actually understand what she was saying and just concludes things. You could say that Wallace has a sister complex.

When Wallace was done cooking, the two of them had breakfast together.

"By the way my dear sister, I won't be home for the next few days. There's something I have to do. But I know you're a good girl and won't do anything bad"-Wallace

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"Well then, I'm off"-Wallace as he finishes eating

As soon as Wallace left, she took a lure ball and quietly went out. She would occasionally escape because she found it rather boring. Wallace would usually call before he comes home so Ocean could just leave and come back without him ever noticing. She went outside and went to Oldale town, it was easy with the help of Ocean's friend who happens to be a Wailord. It was rather far but something was telling her to go there.

As Ocean was walking in the town, she accidentally bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground due to the impact. The guy he bumped into was certainly not happy about what just happened. Ocean just stood up and was about to leave when the guy called to her.

"Hey! You arrogant guy! Aren't you going to say sorry?!"-Gold

Ocean got pissed. This guy she bumped into, who's name she didn't even know, mistook her for a guy.

"Tss"-Ocean

"Fine then. Let's settle this with a pokemon battle"

Without a word, Ocean took out her lure ball and called out Mudkip while Gold called out his Cyndaquil. Ocean obviously had the advantage but Gold didn't care.

"Cyndaquil, use flamethrower"-Gold

Mudkip used watergun to counter Cyndaquil. Mudkip has been with Ocean for a long time, so long that it could actually understand what Ocean wanted it to do without even having her to tell it so.

"What the heck?"-Gold

Mudkip suddenly jumped up and used watergun which hit Cyndaquil and really did some damage.

"Darn it. Use smokescreen"-Gold

Even Gold and Ocean could no longer see, but Ocean wasn't worried even one bit.

"This moron probably forgot that Mudkip can use the fin on it's head to detect movement without having to see"-Ocean thought.

When the smoked cleared up, Gold was shocked to see that Cyndaquil had already lost the match. He face palmed as he remembered Mudkip's ability to detect movements, but he was curious why Mudkip's trainer wasn't giving any commands.

Ocean was just about to leave when Gold yelled, "Wait!". Ocean faced him just when Gold tripped on something. They both fell to the ground as Gold landed on Ocean. Gold felt something on his hand, he couldn't help but squeeze whatever it was.

"You're a girl?"-Gold as he continues squeezing it.

Ocean lost her patience and immidiately gave Gold a punch to the face. Ocean stood up while Gold was already standing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DAMN PERVERT!"-Ocean said as she kneed Gold's stomach

Gold couldn't help but cough out some blood. He felt the girl kick his back as he lost consciousness.

"Tss"-Ocean

As much as she detested Gold, her conscience wouldn't leave her alone so she took her to the nearest pokemon center.

"Oh my! What happened to him?!"-Nurse Joy

Ocean remained silent since she doesn't really speak much, but Gold had already regained consciousness.

"What happened to you?"-Nurse Joy

"She beat me up"-Gold

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do. As punishment for what you did, you must take care of him until he recovers"-Nurse Joy

"Tss"-Ocean

Ocean remained pokerfaced but inside, she was both shocked and irritated. Oh how she wished she just left the annoying boy instead of bringing him here. But she had no other choice.

Gold would keep telling Ocean to get this and that. Again and again, Ocean would run up and down the straircase. When night came, Gold would still tell her to do this and that. Oh how Ocean wanted to kill him so bad, but she had to restrain herself. She didn't want to extend the time she had to watch over the idiot who mistook her for a boy.

As Ocean reached the limit of her stamina, she leaned on the door of Gold's room. Gold immediately gave her an evil smirk.

"Tired already?"-Gold

Ocean just glared at him, restraining herself from killing the idiot right then and there...but she had enought. She wanted to punch him so bad.

As Ocean was about to walk closer to Gold, she heard a voice calling her name. She had a bad feeling that something might happen, she wanted to ignore the voice but it was if she was under some sort of trance. She couldn't help but follow the voice and go wherever she was leading her. It was as if her body would no longer listen to her, like it somehow has a mind of its own.

Ocean stopped on her tracks when Gold suddenly grabbed her shoulder and forcibly made her face him.

"And where do you think you're going? I'm not done ordering you around yet"-Gold

"..."

"Are you listening to me?"-Gold as he started shaking Ocean

Ocean slowly regained her senses, and as soon as she did, she suddenly fainted. Gold had no idea what he was supposed to do, but then he remembered that he was in the pokemon center. He quickly ran to Nurse Joy for help.

"What happened?!"-Nurse Joy

"I don't know. She just suddenly fainted"-Gold

"Oh my! That's the second time I have heard that today. Bring her to one of the room. We'll just wait for her to wake up"-Nurse Joy

"Okay. But what do you mean by 'the second time'?"-Gold

"There was a girl brought here this afternoon because she had fainted for some unknown reason as well. She still unconscious up to this very moment"-Nurse Joy

On the branches of some trees located near a pokemon center...

"So, those two are the ones?"

"Yes. And it seems like those other two have ruined our plans"

"We must get our hands on them as soon as possible"

"We cannot allow them to interfere with our plans"


	3. Chapter 2

"Dare?" Yue says as she sees a faded figure infront of her. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was calling out to her.

Ocean remained silent as she stares at a faded figure infront of her. It was calling out to her, asking her to follow its voice.

Ruby was on his way to visit Yue at her room, but when he got there, Yue was sitting at the edge of the bed and staring into space.

"You're finally awake"-Ruby said while smiling

Ruby stood in front of her and kneeled down so that they could be face to face. His smile slowly faded away when he noticed something, Yue's eyes had no life in them. She was like a body without a soul. Ruby couldn't help but worry even though they just met. He felt that something just wasn't right, he felt that something terrible is about to happen.

"It's calling me"

Ruby immidiately looked at Yue who's expression hasn't changed at all. Now Ruby knew that something definetely wasn't right. He quickly ran out to search for Professor Birtch who he knew would be doing some field work right about now. Maybe Professor Birtch would know about what was happening because he's a pokemon expert.

As soon as Ruby found him, he quickly brought Professor Birtch to Yue's room. Nurse Joy was also with them at that time helping with the examination.

"It's as if her spirit has left her body"-Nurse Joy

"Is that possible?"-Ruby

"The world of pokemon has infinite possibilities"-Professor Birtch

"What should we do?"-Ruby

"All we can do now is wait for her to come back to her senses"-Professor Birtch

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! We have a problem"-Gold yelled at the top of his lungs

The three of them quickly ran towards Ocean's room where Gold's voice was coming from. They saw Ocean sitting on the edge of her bed, she was also staring into space. Nurse Joy did a quick examination.

"Oh my! It's the same situation here as well"-Nurse Joy

"This is the first time in history that this happened"-Professor Birtch

"Is it some kind of disease?"-Gold

"I don't think so. If it were a disease, then why just now? Why only them?"-Ruby

"No case like this has ever been recorded in any pokemon center before"-Nurse Joy

"I'm going to go check on her"-Ruby

"Why don't you bring a glass of water, it may help"-Nurse Joy

"Okay"-Ruby

As soon as Ruby left the room, everyone's attention went back to Ocean. Her expression hasn't changed. If she used to wear only a pokerface, no her expression was blank.

"It's calling me"

The three of them looked at each other with a hint of confusion as soon as Ocean uttered those words. As soon as they heard the breaking of glass, they quickly ran towards the room it came from...Yue's room.

Ruby was standing infront of the opened door. It seems that he dropped the glass of water he was carrying. They all couldn't help but look at where Ruby was staring.

The door to the room's balcony was now on the floor and pieces of glass were scattered everywhere while they could see little pieces of flames on the curtain. Yue was no longer in her room and there were no traces of where she could have gone. They didn't know if she was kidnapped or she went out on her own. But one thing was for sure, she was vulnerable at her current state.

Another sound of the breaking of glass caught their attention. This time, it was coming from Ocean's room. As soon as Gold stepped inside, he slipped on something...water. The door to the balcony was also on the floor and there were pieces of glass scattered everywhere.

"We have to find them...and fast"-Professor Birtch

"I'll go call officer Jenny"-Nurse Joy

"The rest of us will start the search"-Professor Birtch

"They're starting to panic"

"Who cares? Let's go"

"This is our chance to get those two"

"We can't mess up again"

As Yue and Ocean followed the voices calling them, they found their way into the middle of the forest. They were faced to faced with one another yet they're expressions say the same. A bright light suddenly began to shine, two figures were about to appear when they heard a voice from behind the two girls.

"Hold it right there"

The two of them turned around to see four men, men who they knew were members of team rocket. The two figures immidiately disappeared into thin air while the two girls left behind lost their consciousness.

"Tss. They got away"

"It doesn't matter. We could catch them just as long as we have these two"

"Let's get them to the base"

"We better hurry, I hear foot steps"

The two team rocket members carried the two girls. They were getting on their Pidgeottos when they suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

They hurriedly took off and brought the two girls with them.

"Darn it! I didn't make it in time!"

Two others hurriedly ran towards him.

"Gold, what happened?"-Professor Birtch

"They got away, team rocket got away"-Gold

"Team Rocket? What would they want with those two?"-Ruby

"Oh this is bad, I knew I recognized those girls from somewhere"-Professor Birtch

"Who are they?"-Gold

"The girl with Ruby was Yue, sister of the Fortree gym leader Winnona. And the girl with Gold was Ocean, sister of the Sootopolis gym leader Wallace"-Professor Birtch

"We have to talk to them about this"-Ruby

"Are? Where is this place?"-Yue

She took a look around and noticed that she was in some sort of warehouse, then she saw someone who was beside her. A girl who was wearing a hood and was tied up just like how she was. Thankfully, it was just her hand that was tied. But it would be difficult to escape for there were pokemon guarding them.

"Ne, ne, okitte"-Yue

Yue was gently shaking her at first but as the girl, who's name he didn't know, won't wake up...her shaking got more violent. The girl soon woke up without expression in her face.

"Daijobu desuka?"-Yue

"..."

"Thank goodness you're okay"-Yue

"..."

"Of course I can understand you"-Yue

Ocean had no idea how Yue could possibly understand what she says, but she was glad that she was able to meet someone who actually understood her.

The two pretended to be asleep when they heard foot steps coming their way. They knew that the ones heading towards them were none other than the people who kidnapped them. They weren't stupid to not notice that they have been kidnapped.

"It seems that the connection between these two girls and those two have been broken"

"But those two will eventually come back for them"

"Then keep an eye on these two and make sure they don't escape"

"Understood"

In the pokemon center in Oldale town, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Professor Birch, Gold, Ruby and the newly arrived Wallace and Winnona were gathered.

"How could she have been captured so easily"-Winnona

"My poor wittle sister"-Wallace

"The two of them seem to have fallen into some sort of sleep-like state. They both seem to be awake but it's like they don't have a soul"-Professor Birtch

"But how could she have been captured? I'm sure she was safe at home"-Wallace

"Huh? I met her here-"-Gold

"We don't have time to talk about this. Who knows what team rocket is planning"-Ruby

"Then I shall start the search from the sky"-Winnona

"I'll come with you"-Wallace

As soon as they left, both Gold and Ruby went to the forest where the two girls were kidnapped. They thought that maybe they could find some sort of clue as to where team rocket might have taken the two.

"The sun is about to set"-Ruby

"Sheesh. This is the first time I meet her, she beats me up and then I have to look for her. What a troublesome person"-Gold

"Well, I just met her as well...but can you even imagine what the two gym leaders will do to us if we didn't find their sister?"-Ruby

"Tss. I'm not afraid of them"-Gold

While the two were talking, Gold noticed something near the bushes. It was a feather, the feathers of the Pidgeottos were making a trail.

"Lucky"-Gold

"That was pretty stupid of them"-Ruby

The two of them followed the trail and ended up in some sort of warehouse. The peeked through a window and saw the two missing girls tied up in one corner, still unconscious, while being guarded by team rocket's pokemon.

"Let's go tell them right away"-Ruby

"We don't have time for that. Let's do this bu ourselves"-Gold

"Okay, but we need a plan"-Ruby

But when he looked beside him, Gold was no longer there. He suddenly heard a noise and figured that Gold had just busted in randomly without some sort of plan. Ruby just let out a sigh and followed Gold inside.

The girls heard a loud noise which caught their attention, the pokemon who were suppposed to be guarding them had already gone out to see what that noise was.

"This is our chance"

Yue immidiately removed the ropes used to tie her hands, she then freed Ocean.

"..."

"You're welcome"

"..."

"I've always been able to do these kind of things"

"..."

"I'll teach you when we get out of here"

"..."

"I agree. Let's get going"

The two of them stood up and walked towards the door. Ocean took a peek outside and signaled Yue when it was clear. The two girls immidiately made a run for it.

While they were running, Ocean bumped into someone which caused the two of them to crash to the ground while holding their foreheads.

Yue on the other hand didn't notice, but someone suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder. That person was unlucky because Yue's reflexes caused her to flip that guy over due to shock. That was the only time she looked at who she just flipped and noticed that Ocean had bumped into someone.

"Uwaaahhhh! Gomenyasai /"-Yue

"It's okay"-Ruby as he stood up

"Watch where you're going!"-Gold

"What took you so long you pathetic excuse for a hero"-Ocean

"Uwaaaahhhh. You can talk?"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Ureshiiii~"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

-_-" - Gold and Ruby

"You can actually understand her?"-Gold

"Of course"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"I agree. This isn't the time to talk"-Yue

The four of them ran towards a door, it was closed but there was a button. Gold thought that maybe if he pressed it, the door would open.

On the other hand, Yue had found some writings on the wall.

"This door isn't locked. (Gold pushes the button) Warning! Do not press the button"-Yue

"I just did"-Gold

The door suddenly opened but a Voltorb dropped on Gold's head and shocked him. Gold fell to the ground as static was still affecting his body. Yue poked his cheeks to try to see if he was still awake, but Gold was already unconscious.

"We don't have time for this"-Ruby as he carries Gold

They all ran as fast as they could and entered a door into another hallway. Gold was already awake and was walking on his own two feet. They noticed another button and this time Gold had no intention of pushing it. He just quickly ran across the hallway.

"Warning! Push the button and do not run fast"-Yue

"I just did"-Gold

Then a door suddenly opened. An Ursaring came out and shot him with hyperbeam. No matter how fast Gold tried to run just to avoide it, he just couldn't. Again, Gold was left unconscious lying on the floor with Yue poking on his cheek. Ruby had no other choice but to carry him again.

"..."

"He's trying his best, althought I agree with you, he is a failed impression of a hero"-Yue

Once everything was over, Winnona had to go back to her gym. Wallace on the other hand stayed behind. Yue suddenly glomped Ruby.

"Uwaaaahhhh! Tasukete arigatou~ Daisuki"-Yue

Yue then gave Ruby a quick kiss on his cheek which made Ruby blush. Ocean on the other hand was just silent while Wallace was hugging her with exaggerated tears coming out of his eyes. After awhile, he stopped and faced Gold and Ruby.

"Thank you for saving my wittle sister. But how could she have been kidnapped? I'm sure she was safe at home"-Wallace

"Actually-"-Gold

Gold couldn't finish what he was saying because Ocean threw a pokeball straight to his face which caused him to faint and crash on the ground. Ruby and Wallace looked at Ocean who still had a blank expression. Yue was once again poking Gold's cheek.

"K.O."-Yue

"Well, it's time for me and my dear sister to go home. Yue, I'll drop you off as a favor for Winnona"-Wallace

Yue quickly got into Wallace's aircar and sat at the back seat.

"Thanks again Ruby. I hope we see each other again"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Zzzzzzzzz"-Gold who fell asleep

"Take care"-Ruby

It was night time and everyone was asleep. Two figures suddenly appeared under the night sky, they used telepathy to communicate with each other.

"This day was a disaster"-?

"We'll have no choice but to reset this day"-?

"Memory of this day will be lost"-?


	4. Chapter 3

A week has passed and the girls were getting used to the pokemon world. They may have been shocked when they first realized it, but they were quickly able to adjust.

"Are you sure you want to start your journey Princess?"-Mom

"Hai~"-Yue

"Good luck and take care"-Mom

"I will~"-Yue

Yue then left their house with Torchic following her. She heard of a contest in Rustboro and she definitely had to attend. She rode a ship going to Petalburg city.

"Uwaaaahhhh! I'm finally going on a journey"-Yue

Yue was walking towards the pokemon center when she suddenly bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground due to the impact.

"Itai~"-Yue

"..."

They both stood up and looked at each other.

"Daijobu?"-Yue

"..."

"Yokatta"-Yue

"..."

"Watashi wa daijobu. Onamae wa nandesuka?"

"..."

"Yoroshiku Ocean...iie, Shan-chan. Watashi wa Yue"

"..."

Ocean had no idea that there was anyone who could understand what she was saying through eye contact, but she was happy. She remained pockerfaced but she was smiling in the inside. The two of them were headed to the pokemon center.

"Shan-chan, where are you going?"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Eh, I'm headed to Rustboro too. Why don't we go together"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Uwaaahhhh. Ureshiiii~"-Yue with matching sparkly eyes

"..."-Ocean

"Eeeeeehhhh? I don't want to stay for the night! Yue want go to Rusboro now"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"You have a point, it is getting dark"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Fine =3="-Yue

The sun had already set and the moon was shining bright in the night sky. Yue could help but look at the moon with a sad face. She missed her home...she missed everything about the world she belonged to, and yet she had no idea how to get back.

While Yue was at the pokemon center's balcony, she saw a shine coming from a forest not to far from them. Due to curiousity, Yue went to the forest without telling Ocean.

When Ocean noticed that Yue was no longer in the pokemon center, she had a bad feeling. She had to go find her before something bad happens.

Inside the forest, Yue couldn't find what she was looking for. Instead, she realized that she was lost.

"Doshio?"-Yue

Yue just started wandering. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, but then she heard footsteps. Yue paniced fro she didn't know what to do. She had no other choice but to sit on the ground, cover her ears, close her eyes and looked down. She suddenly felt someone place his hand on her shoulder.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!"-Yue as she flipped whoever it was

"Ouch"-?

"Uwaahhh, gomenasai /"-Yue

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't have surprised you like that"-?

"Anata no namae wa nandesuka?"-Yue

"Ruby"

"Hajimemashite Ru-chan"-Yue

"Ru-chan?"-Ruby with despair lines

"Can you help me out?"-Yue

"Are you lost?"-Ruby

"Hai~"-Yue

"Well that makes two of us"-Ruby

"Usoooooooo"-Yue

Ruby sat at the buttom of a tree and signaled Yue to sit beside him.

"It's already dark and it would be dangerous to walk around. Who know what pokemon are there"-Ruby

"Fine =3="-Yue

Ruby then pat her head as though she was a real cat while Yue was still pouting.

Ocean had no idea where Yue went, but something was telling her that she had to go to the forest near the pokemon center. As soon as she entered, she accidentally bumped into someone. They both crashed to the floor due to impact.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"-?

"..."-Ocean

"Tss. Arrogant guy"-?

Ocean suddenly got pissed. The moron infront of him clealy hadn't noticed that Ocean was a girl and not a boy. As much as Ocean wanted to punch him, she had to find Yue as fast as possible since it was getting darker and darker.

"Where do you think you're going"-?

Ocean could no longer restrain herself and kicked the unknown boy where it would hurt him the most.

"What the-!"-?

"Tss"-Ocean

She was about to walk away when the unknown guy suddenly grabbed her leg which caused her to trip.

"Kyaaaaaa!"-Ocean

Then unknown guy suddenly froze.

"You're a girl?"-?

Ocean stood up, faced Gold, went closer to him (as in really close).

"I'm guessing you want a kiss"-Gold

Ocean gave him a smirk, an evil smirk. Gold also smirked, but he didn't expect what was coming next. Ocean punched him straight to the face which caused him to pass out.

"Tss"-Ocean

"Uwaaahhhhh! Yue want out! =3="-Yue

"Yue-chan, we can't walk around at night"-Ruby

"Ru-chan T^T, Yue don't like forest"-Yue

The two of them suddenly stood up when they heard some rustling near by. Yue clinged to Ruby's arm with an expression like this - T^T They both ran as fast as they could when a Beedrill suddenly came out.

"Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Dareka! Tasukete!"-Yue

"It's catching up"-Ruby

Ruby pulled Yue towards him and carried her while running faster to make sure that they don't get separated while trying to escape from the Beedrill.

As Gold finally regained consciousness, he decided to look for the girl from earlier. He ran as fast as he could while going deeper into the forest. It didn't take long for him to see a familiar figure of a cirtain girl. Ocean, being the smart one, saw Gold coming and just stepped aside. Gold looked back as he realized that he had already passed Ocean. He then looked forward only to see someone who was also running, but in his direction.

On the other hand, Yue looked back to see that the Beedrill was still behind them but not close. She then looked forward to see someone who was also running, but in their direction. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a branch hoping to stop Ruby from running, but Ruby let go of her instead. He couldn't stop running because he was running too fast. He had no idea what Yue was trying to do, but then realized when he saw Gold running towards him.

The two crashed into each other, and accidentally...their lips met...

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"Hahahahahahahahahaha XD"-Ocean

It was unexpected that Ocean was actually laughing, her laugh was so loud that it could probably be heard through out the etire forest. Yue, also seeing the incident, looked at them in disgust as they pull away. The two boys looked at each other awkwardly while frantically rubbing their lips.

"Geez Ruby, I've been looking for you everywhere...then this happens"-Gold

"It's not like I wanted this to happen"-Ruby

"Uwaaaahhhhh! Shan-chan, you actually laughed"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"There's no use denying it"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"I can't forget about it :3 It was my first time seeing you laugh"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Uwaaahhh! Ijiwaru. I don't want to shut up"-Yue

=_= - Gold and Ruby

"You can actually understand that brat?"-Gold

"She is not a brat. Ru-chan, do you know this guy?"-Yue

"Yes, I actually travel with him"-Ruby

"Pfft. Ru-chan? Bwahahaha"-Gold

"His name is Gold"-Ruby

"Let's see if you can make a stupid nickname for my name"-Gold

"Lu-chan"-Yue

"The heck?!"-Gold

"Gold- Ol- Lo- Lu"-Yue

While Gold was busy ranting on and on how stupid that nickname sounded like, the Beedrill who was chasing Ruby and Yue spotted them.

"Geez. Doesn't this thing ever give up? =3="-Yue

"I though we lost that thing"-Ruby

"..."-Ocean

"Well you obviously didn't"-Gold

"You didn't have to repeat what Shan-chan said"-Yue

"How am I supposed to know what she's saying?!"-Gold

"This is no time for fighting"-Ruby

"..."-Ocean

"I'll help you"-Yue

Yue took out a love ball while Ocean took out a lure ball. They both called out their pokemon at the same time.

"I choose you, Torchic!"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

Torchic and Mudkip came out of their pokeball.

"..."-Ocean

"I agree. Let's end this with one attack"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Torchic, use ember"-Yue

Mudkip used bubble beam while Torchic's ember came out in a spiral form, wrapping the bubbles in flames. The two boys' eyes widened as they noticed the static electricity forming in the attack surrounding their attack with sparks. The Beedrill was blown away until it hit a tree when the attack landed on it. Beedrill had already fainted.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?"-Ruby

"..."-Ocean as she pointed to Yue

"I'm a coordinator, I have to know good combinations"-Yue

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here before more pokemon come to chase us"-Gold

"..."-Ocean

"Torchic, return"-Yue

"Let's go"-Ruby


	5. Chapter 4

The night had already passed. Yue and Ocean were getting ready to leave the town. After the two groups partted ways last night, everything became peaceful again. Ocean didn't have to worry about the perverted Gold who kept on trying to kiss her last night but always ended up getting punched in the face.

As the two girls were about to leave, their attention was caught by someone running towards Nurse Joy. She stopped infront of Nurse Joy while still trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?"-Nurse Joy

"It's terrible! Bug pokemon are taking over the forest. No one could possibly enter"

"What?! Why?"-Nurse Joy

"We don't know"

Ocean and Yue looked at each other and immidiately knew what the other wanted to do. They both wanted to check on the forest to see what made the pokemon there act this way. Plus if the problem wasn't solved, there would be no way for them to get to Rustboro.

As the two hurriedly rushed out the pokemon center, they both pumped into someone causing the three of them to fall to the ground. Yue and Ocean were the first to stand up, then they both helped the girl they bumped into to stand up.

"Gomenasai. Daijobu"-Yue

"I'm fine"-?

"..."-Ocean

"Yeah. We're really sorry"-Yue

"Did you two hear about the incident in the forest?"-?

"Yeah, we were heading there right now"-Yue

"Can I come too? I won't to know what caused the pokemon to act that way"-?

"..."-Ocean

"Sure"-Yue

"My name is Aoi"-Aoi

"My name is Yue and this is Ocean. Nice to meet you Ai-chan"-Yue

"Tch. Give it up. There's no way you'll survive"-?

They're attentions were turned to a certain boy who seemed to have just walked out of the pokemon center. He was looking at them with cold eyes and a blank expression on his face. Aoi approached him.

"We'll never know unless we try"-Aoi

"Don't say I didn't warn you"-?

Then the boy just left without another word. The three of them just looked at each other and decided to ignore him. They then made their way to the forest when Yue and Ocean saw a familiar boy.

"Ru-chan!"-Yue as she glomped Ruby

Ruby didn't expect it so he was almost outbalanced due to the shock. Yue immidiately let go and gave him a sweet smile which in return made Ruby smile for a reason he doesn't know.

"I thought you and Lu-chan already left"-Yue

As soon as Ocean heard the name "Lu-chan", she smirked thinking that it sounded like a girl's name which was probably why Gold didn't like it.

"We couldn't. Not with the problem with the forest. This is my home town so I can't just leave in times like this"-Ruby

"We were actually just heading there to find out what caused all this"-Aoi

"Isn't that dangerous?"-Ruby

"..."-Ocean

"Shan-chan is right"-Yue

"Translation please =_="-Ruby

"She said that nothing will be solved if nothing will be done"-Yue

"She does have a point"-Aoi

"Okay. But don't hesitate to call me if you get in trouble"-Ruby

Yue and the others then registered Ruby in their pokenav. When Ruby had left, the three girls made their way to the entrance of the forest only to see that it was covered with webs, probobly from the string shot of the bug pokemon of the forest.

"Let me handle this"-Yue

She then called out Torchic and had it use ember to burn the web. Yue then carried Torchic knowing that they might need its help one more time. As they entered the forest, the entire place was covered in web.

Ocean noticed that there was something moving inside one of the webs made to look like cocoons. She then tapped Yue's sholder and had her look at the cocoon.

"I think there is something trapped there"-Aoi

"No need to repeat what Ocean said"-Yue

"Alright then, Torchic, use ember"-Yue

Torchic used ember and the web slowly began to get burned as two pokemon were slowly revealed from inside of it. Once the web was gone, Ocean and Yue caught the falling pokemon. It turned out to be two Ralts who seemed to have lived peacefully in the forest until the bug pokemon decided to take over.

"These poor pokemon seem to be afraid"-Aoi

"Awww"-Yue

"By the looks of things, they seem to have just hatched"-Aoi

"..."-Ocean

"Shan-chan is right. There is no need to worry anymore"-Yue

The two pokemon seemed to have quickly gotten attached to Ocean and Yue. They couldn't just leave the two frightened pokemon there, so they decided to take them along. As they went deeper into the forest, the webs seemed to be getting thicker. They knew that they were getting close to the source of the problem.

As they reached the center, a bunch of bug pokemon suddenly surrounded them. They had no place to go and the pokemon seemed angry. The two Ralts were frightened and have began to quiver with fear.

"..."-Ocean

"Don't worry, we're here for you"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"That's right, we won't let you get hurt"-Yue

"Why are these pokemon so angry?"-Aoi

"Torchic, use ember!"-Yue

Torchic used ember, but not on the pokemon. It hit the web behind them revealing a path. The three of them quickly made a run for it. As much as possible, they didn't want to hurt the pokemon who inhabbitted the forest. But as they were running, Aoi was separated from them. Aoi kept on running until she had nowhere alse to go and some of the bug pokemon had already caught up to her.

Aoi thought that she was doomed, but then she heard someone's voice.

"Charmander, use flamethrower"-?

The bugs were frightened by the flames and ran away. The mysterious guy who saved her came out.

This guy looked familiar to Aoi, then she realized that it was the same boy they met outside the pokemon center who told them that they would never survive.

"Tch"-?

"Thank you for helping me"-Aoi

"I wasn't helping. Those pokemon just so happened to be in my way"-?

"Well thanks anyway. I'm Aoi, and you are?"-Aoi

"It's none of your business"-?

He said as he began to walk away. Aoi watched him leave until he was no longer in sight. She then noticed that the mysterious guy had dropped something, it was a handkerchief with his name on in.

"Silver"-Aoi

As Yue and Ocean were running, they both noticed that Aoi was no longer with them. They stopped running and looked around them. There was something weird, it was the only place in the entire forest that wasn't covered with any webs.

"We must be in the right place"-Yue

As the two of them were walking around, they noticed that someone was there.

"We can't have you messing with our plans"-?

"Dare desuka Obaa-san?"-Yue

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!"-?

"..."-Ocean

"Shan-chan agrees with me"-Yue

"For your information, I am one of the top three members of Team Magma"

"Never heard of you"-Yue

"You darn brat, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget"

She then called on her Poochyena. Ocean was surprised when the Ralts she was carrying jumped out of her arms and stood infront of the Poochyena.

"I see. Shan-chan, Ralts is willing to battle for you"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"You don't have to give it commands. Ralts can read your mind through telepathy"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"Good luck"-Yue

=_= - Team Magma member

"How the heck can you understand what she was saying?"

"I just do"-Yue

"Nevermind. Poochyena, use tackle"

Poochyena used tackle but Ralts simply dodged the attack and used headbutt. It hit Poochyena straight on.

"..."-Ocean

Ralts suddenly used psychic. Poochyena and the Team Aqua member were lifted up in the air. Ralts suddenly tossed them out of the forest.

"Team Magma seemed to have caused the disturbance, but what exactly were they doing to disturb the pokemon?"-Yue

The two of them took a look around and saw some sort of machine. It seemed to have caused the water in the forest's lake to evaporate. It made the pokemon angry, none of them could survive without any water.

"Yue! Ocean!"

The two of them turned around to see Aoi running towards them.

"Ai-chan!"-Yue

"Have you figured it out yet?"-Aoi

"..."-Ocean

"Translation please"-Aoi

"Team Magma seemed to have caused the water in this forest's lake to evaporate"-Yue

"..."-Ocean

"We have to restore the lake"-Yue

Aoi then called out her Totodile while Ocean called out her Mudkip. Both pokemon used raindance and continued until the lake could be restored. Torchic on the other hand, didn't like rain water.

"Take a good long rest"-Yue

Torchic then returned to its pokeball.

Once the lake was restored, the bug pokemon in the forest finally calmed down.

"Thank goodness this is over"-Aoi

"..."-Ocean

"I can see it too"-Yue

"Huh?"-Aoi

"The exit of the forest"-Yue

Aoi looked infront as she saw an opening.

"..."

"We finally made it"-Aoi

"Just beyond here is Rustboro"-Yue


End file.
